Grakberos
Deck List The enemy deck may contain: (See Enemy Deck for more information.) Alphabetical Table Transcript One head sniffed the air. His canine nostrils twitched... Was there... Ah! Yes! He gave a low growl. It was echoed by a second growl an instant later. Then a third... fourth... fifth. Five noses had detected the faint, almost imperceptible scent. Five pairs of eyes gleamed. Five savage maws snarled and salivated. Other demons... Other fiends, in Grakberos' territory! Five brains seethed with indignation. Couldn't these intruders smell Grakberos on the ground, the plants, and the scattered bones? Had they pissed over it all for nothing, filling their bladder again and again with blood so none of it would go unmarked? The five heads barked their outrage. Then their mighty shared body ran, its paws pounding over the hard ground. *sniff* *sniff* The smell was stronger now. It whirled around their raging minds in a spiral of colors, which soon settled into pictures. Fiends with pestilent flesh... Covered in boils, sores, and tumors. The heads had tasted their kind before. A sharp, squishy, savory taste... Ten fierce eyes glimpsed them ahead. Wretched intruders... They wanted to take Grakberos' territory! The territory the five canine minds had annexed with their teeth, their muscles, and their urine! The five heads roared, snarled, growled, and barked in a terrible cacophony as they hurtled towards their enemies. The pestilent demons cried out and scattered in all directions. But one, the largest and most powerful among them, held his ground. In his boil-covered hand was a savage spear, which he'd used to slaughter three dozen fiends -- from little imps to hulking monstrosities. He sneered, making the tumors on the sides of his face bulge, and hurled his weapon. Then he gasped, spraying blood, pus, and spittle from his swollen lips. The spear point, that hell-forged metal which had broken armor and skin and muscle and bone, struck Grakberos' purple hide and was rebuffed. It clattered on the ground, useless. The demon tried to flee. But he was too late. Canine jaws bit deep into his chest and back, piercing his disgusting flesh, and yanked him into the air. He screamed, but not for long. His torso flew one way, his legs the other. Putrid intestines streamed from each. The other demons shrieked and attacked, knowing that only victory and the beast's demise would spare them. Their swords and axes chopped and thrust, raining blows down on Grakberos. But none of them drew the demon hound's blood -- only the five heads' wrath. There was more screaming. Then biting, rending, tearing, crunching, and feasting. It was a good meal, and all five tongues were pleased with what they tasted. Their shared stomach enjoyed the repast. But it only awoke fresh hunger. More! They wanted more! More killing! More meat! Ah... All five heads sniffed the air. Other intruders were coming. Curious smells... Some they'd never experienced before. And new smells meant new tastes... Overall Reward Category:Mega Brawl Monsters Category:Demons